Vlad's love spark
by Vladicarus
Summary: A young Pirate of the name Vladicarus, has never had anything hoof fed too him. But when he gets the chance to befriend a pony, what will his choices be? will they be the right choices, or the wrong choices.. Rated M for swearing, and some gore, Sex in later chapters maybe.


Normal days are always fair, always fun. Unless you're Vladicarus Jr. He is a young man, with a past not like many other. A stallion who had everything taken away from him as a colt. His mama, his bestfriend. All taken away by one man. His father, the man who made vlad's life a living hell, a man who tortured vlad, out of no reason other then evil. His wings barely work, having hooks slammed through them as he hanged from his fathers ship. Vlad's father, a ruthless pirate. and Vlad, the cute innocent young colt with green fur, not a likely family. Everynight when his father went to bed, Vlad climbed to the very top of the ship, and stared off into the moon. His hazel eyes always glimmered gently. It was the only time the young boy got to smile...The only time..but not his last.

Soon enough, Vlad found a mare his father planned to rape and free'd her from the ship, the mare smiles at Vlad. "Thank you, young boy..But please, I can't allow you to go back to that man..come with me, and you can live a good life." the mare smile'd as Vlad blushed a little, quickly flying back to the ship, the mare sighs and begins trotting away, Before Vlad lands infront of her, holding a plushie in his mouth. he places the plush down and kicks the dirt. "..Can snuggleknight come..?" he looks at her, the mare smiles. picking vlad and his plushie up, before running away from the ship, Vlad looking back at his fathers ship. before smiling and giving his new friend a hug, soon falling asleep on her back.

Soon enough, they arived in the mares home town. She took him in, and raised him, he grew up to be a rather handsome young boy..untill, the day of his twelth birthday. he was sitting in his room, doing his home work..before he heard a gun shot, his ears twitch as he stands up, and goes to check on his adoptive mother..only to finding her laying on the ground, a bullet wound through her head. Vlad's eyes widen as he runs to her "M-Mum!? Mum! please be alive!" he shakes her, trying to wake his mother up, only to fail. Soon he feels the barrel of a gun be placed against his head. Vlad gasps and slowly lets his mother go, before he hears an all too familiar voice. "Remember me cum-stain? thought you could get away?" Vlad's eyes widen again as he turns back, only to be met with the barrel of his fathers gun. "B-but..h-how..w-why!" Vlad teared up, looking at his father who only laughed, grabbing vlad by his mane and lifting him up. "Did you dye your hair or somethin'? you look like someone had their period on yah fuckin' head!" he snickered, Vlad's hair was a silver with a deep blood red on his tips, anyway, Vlad yelled and began kicking at his father, mostly missing before his hoof slams into his fathers head, knocking him over. "Gah! you little fuck!"

Vlad laned and growled, looking at his now dead adoptive mother. "..you killed mama..you killed my other mother..you kill..everything that I love..you..monster!" Vlad growls, and tackles his father, and begins forcefully slamming his hooves down into his old mans face. breaking his nose and his jaw, Vlad's father despit his strenght can do nothing to stop him as Vlad continuesly wails down onto him. "MOTHER FUCKER!" Vlad soon picks his father up and throws him out the window. the crew watching in shock as they see the boy Vlad, the boy who could do nothing, now take matters into his own hooves. Vlad's father slowly stands up, only to be met with his own gun. Vlad had taken it and was now aiming it at his own father. Vlad's father laughs, thinking vlad's two much of a pussy to try, untill vlad smirks and aims down, shooting his father in the sack. Causing his father to scream in pain, Vlad look'd at the crew. "Kill him." he began trotting back into his home, as one of the crew members, a little scared slices his captains neck, killing him..slowly.

Vlad soon wondered out of the home, his mother on his back, and a shovel in his mouth. he goes to an apple tree and begins digging under it, soon burrying his mother and having a moment of silence, before one of the crew members walk to him. "S-Sir..we..um..we need a new captain..and you're next in line..one of us could do it..but..we'd..rather if you took over.." Vlad looks at him, before sighing. "I have one rule. I'll become the captain, but no one will harm mares or children, if I catch any of you doing so. you die" the crew all nod as they soon all go up to the ship..vlad now being the captain of the ship..no family.

this is where the backstory ends, and life goes on. the next chapter will be the events folloing all of this. thanks.


End file.
